Loyalty
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: Tai lung asks tigress to join him/betray the jade palace at the bridge during kfp 1, what will she say? (Completed)
1. Where does your loyalty stand?

**(A/N: Here's a new fic for ya and it's not tipo just in case you were wondering, in this story tigress and tai lung actually have a past and they were kinda like brother and sister before he went to prison so please keep that in mind and I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't master tigress, where's the dragon warrior?" Asked tai lung as he leaned against the railing of the bridge.

"How do you know your not looking at her?" Tigress said with a glare.

He laughed.

"You think I'm a fool, I know your not the dragon warrior-none of you!" He yelled to the rest of the 5. He got on the railing and started walking down it before hopping off and standing before her.

"I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire, that he's a warrior. Unlike anything the world has ever seen." He said.

"Po?" Monkey said.

"So that is his name? Po. Finally a worthy opponent, our battle will be legendary!" He declared with a risen fist.

Tigress struck, she tried to get him while he was distracted but he was more than ready for it. The 2 warriors battled it out for some time and it wasn't until their was some space between them did he speak to her.

"Is that all you got? I'm really disappointed tigress especially since you need a whole team to watch your back, In my opinion I think your better than that." He threw a punch. She blocked it, he grabbed her arm and pulled to bring her closer

"in fact why don't you leave them and come with me." He said loud enough for the five to hear.

"What?" She asked stunned, he let her go and backed away.

"Join me." He said, looking her dead in the eyes.

"As if she'd ever go with you." Monkey interrupted with a glare.

"She'd never turn her back on us and if she did I'd never be for someone like you so keep dreaming." Said mantis.

Viper saw that the striped feline was silent.

"Tigress..." She called in uncertainty.

Said big cat ignored their calls and looked at tai lung with a glare "Never."

The snow leopard merely shrugged it off and gave her a sly smirk "we'll see about that."

He saw her get into her battle stance, he followed suit and it wasn't long before both felines clashed once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She watched as her teammates fell to the ground one by one, completely paralyzed. First it was monkey then mantis, followed by viper and crane. They tried to put up a fight but in the end he was too fast for them, she knew she was next but that didn't mean she would go down quietly.

He was 3 meters away and looking down at the motionless body's before him, as if admiring his work. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him and for some reason she felt he knew that too. She was completely on her own with no back up what's so ever.

He looked at her, they made eye contact.

"Now then, with all distractions out of the way I can finally talk to you one on one." Said tai lung.

He took a step towards her, she unconsciously wanted to take one back but instead chose to hold her ground. She knew he was powerful, far more powerful than she could ever be and that somewhat scared her but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. It's like they say, actions speak louder than words and showing the slightest hint of fear would be like yelling it to the world.

"Theirs nothing to talk about." She hissed.

"Oh but their is little sister, their is indeed." He said.

He got closer and closer until he was a mere 3 feet away.

"I'm not nor have I ever been your little sister."

"Really? Because that's not what I remember, I'm hurt." He put a paw over his heart in mock hurt.

"That's in the past, this is the present, what you did was unforgivable and I have nothing to say to you." She tried to control her temper.

"What happened to the little cub that use to follow me everywhere and was in awe at everything I did?"

"She died when you became a traitor." Her breaths started getting shorter and shorter as her anger intensified.

"I don't recall you having a temper this explosive, it really doesn't suit you." He said.

She threw a punch at his face, he caught it with ease.

"Whatever happened to self control master tigress." He smirked.

"I hate you." She stated.

"Your lying, you and I both know your incapable of hate. No matter how hard you try and no matter how much you want too, you can never truly hate me or anyone for that matter." He released her fist.

He got her there, she closed her eyes, sighed and thought for a moment before opening them and looking up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to reconsider my offer."

"My decision is final tai lung." She said.

"Such a shame. We would've made such a great team, just imagine it you and me ruling China together as brother and sister."

He started circling her, she didn't stop him.

"Having everything you've ever only dreamed of, everything you've ever been denied."

He leaned into her ear.

"Everything HE'S ever denied you."

Tigress knew exactly who he was talking about, her paws formed fists as she clenched them tightly.

"Speaking of our 'father' how's he been treating you?" He asked.

She didn't answer, he kept circling her.

"I heard he became cold, distant, and somewhat heartless. I also heard he took in 4 new students who had little to no experience in the beginning and I cant help but wonder what it was like for you. Did he start treating you like a student instead of a daughter? Was he more of a master and less of a father? Did he start setting high standards that you could never quite meet and when you did he only set them higher?"

"S-shut up." She looked down.

"Does he focus more on your mistakes no matter how small and reprimand you for it? Does he ever give you the time of day when it doesn't involve training?"

"Stop it." She spoke with more force.

He stopped, stood in front of her and got in her face. She looked up at him and struggled to keep her composure

"does he even love you?" He whispered harshly.

"I said stop!" She yelled and took a step back, he ignored her and continued.

"I bet if you quit he wouldn't care, he'd simply take in another student as he did before, train them and let them take your place in the team because to him your nothing."

She was speechless, he noticed this but continued.

"Your replaceable." He said with emphasis.

"Th-that's not true." She tried to glare but failed, her ears flattened against her head.

"Admit it. To him your were nothing but a sad little orphan, he only took you in because he saw you as something he could easily manipulate and use for his own benefit." He crossed his arms and waited for her response.

She said nothing.

"Now tell me dear sister why would you want to stay in a place like that? Just how much longer can you tolerate the harsh disappointment and self loathing? 5 years? 10 years? 15? 20?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think and as much as she hated to say it he was starting to sound convincing, just how much more could she take?

"Rethink your decision, join me and your suffering will end. No more high standards, no more harsh words and no more disappointment."

"I..." she looked down.

"Yes?" He gave a small but evil smile.

"I...can't..." she said.

"You can." He persuaded.

"I...I won't." She glanced up at him with knitted brows, her expression was somewhat sad and confused.

"You will." He pressed.

And then as if coming to her senses she suddenly thought of the 5. What would they think of her if she turned traitor? what would they say if they knew she actually considered leaving them, only to become a criminal? She felt shame form in the pit of her stomach and mentally scolded herself for even considering his offer. The 5 were her brothers and sister in arms, they may not be blood but they were definitely family and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

She remembered oogway's question and the talk they had long ago 'can you be tigress?' He had asked and at the time she didn't respond considering she didn't know the answer but now it was all clear to her.

"No I won't, I've said it before and I'll say it again. My decision is final and my loyalty stands with the jade palace, no amount of mind games will change that." She glared at the snow leopard and got in a defensive stance.

Tai lung frowned he was so close, he almost had her! He figured there was nothing left to do but fight her since she refused to join him. Such a shame considering she had so much potential, she would have made a great partner in crime...literally. He sighed, might as well get it over with.

Tigress saw his right paw twitch, she was sure it was the same paw he used to paralyze her friends. She knew at that moment what he was going to do and got ready for the fight that was about to go down. A moment passed before the 2 felines went at it, both had immense skill and strength although it seemed like he had the upper hand. Tigress tried her best and gave it her all but in the end he was too fast for her. And now as she lay on the ground motionless, she saw him turn his back and walk away before everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The 5 were each in their own rooms having an open conversation, Po was with shifu at the moment so they decided to talk amongst themselves until needed. The walls were made of paper after all so there was no need to get up and meet at a certain place.

"He really did it." Said crane.

"Yeah who would of thought." Replied monkey.

"The big guy has potential." Said mantis.

After a while viper noticed tigress hasn't said anything. She may be a quiet person but normally when in any conversation she would add small comments here and there, this time she was absolutely silent.

"Tigress are you alright?" She asked, this caused the conversation to stop as everyone waited for her response.

"I'm fine." Tigress answered.

"You sure?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sure..." Tigress reassured her through the paper wall.

Everyone fell silent after that although their breathing could be heard. Monkey, not being able to take the silence much longer decided to break it.

"We heard everything ya know. We heard what was said between you and tai lung." He said.

The other 4 members of the furious five heard her breath hitch. Tigress who was looking down at her paws snapped her head up in shock, not that anyone could see it. Her eyes went wide at being caught, she tried to keep her breathing under control as her heart started racing.

"I..." she tried to give an explanation but couldn't find the right words.

"You don't have to say anything tigress, we're just happy you chose the right side." Said crane.

"He's right tigress and please know that your never alone, we all love you and we would never replace you. We're your family and family has to stick together no matter what." Said viper.

"Yeah." The boys agreed.

"And don't worry about master shifu, we haven't told him anything." Said crane.

Tigress was speechless, she was sure they would hate her once they found out but by the look of things their bond is stronger than that and she felt like a fool for not seeing it before.

"Guys I just...thank you...for everything" she couldn't form proper sentences without getting too emotional.

"Don't mention it and it's like viper said, we're a family." Said monkey.

By this point tigress felt an array of emotions. She felt ashamed, guilty but also happy, thankful and most of all grateful. She might've not had a family growing up but she was definitely grateful for the one she was given albeit a bit dysfunctional and no one, not even tai lung could change that.

* * *

 **(A/N: tai lung just loves playing mind games doesn't he. So how was it? This is my first time writing tai lung so if he's out of character at least I tried. I am going to be writing an alternate ending to this in case any of you wanted to see that, so look out for that in the near future and I hope you liked it)**


	2. Alternate ending

**(A/N: Ok as promised here is the alternate ending, I got nothing to say other than I hope ya like it and sorry it took so long to write, also you can skip to the end if you don't feel like re-reading the whole story)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't master tigress, where's the dragon warrior?" Asked tai lung as he leaned against the railing of the bridge.

"How do you know your not looking at her?" Tigress said with a glare.

He laughed.

"You think I'm a fool, I know your not the dragon warrior-none of you!" He yelled to the rest of the 5. He got on the railing and started walking down it before hopping off and standing before her.

"I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire, that he's a warrior. Unlike anything the world has ever seen." He said.

"Po?" Monkey said.

"So that is his name? Po. Finally a worthy opponent, our battle will be legendary!" He declared with a risen fist.

Tigress struck, she tried to get him while he was distracted but he was more than ready for it. The 2 warriors battled it out for some time and it wasn't until their was some space between them did he speak to her.

"Is that all you got? I'm really disappointed tigress especially since you need a whole team to watch your back, In my opinion I think your better than that." He threw a punch. She blocked it, he grabbed her arm and pulled to bring her closer

"in fact why don't you leave them and come with me." He said loud enough for the five to hear.

"What?" She asked stunned, he let her go and backed away.

"Join me." He said, looking her dead in the eyes.

"As if she'd ever go with you." Monkey interrupted with a glare.

"She'd never turn traitor and if she did I'd never be for someone like you so keep dreaming." Said mantis.

Viper saw that the striped feline was silent.

"Tigress..." She called in uncertainty.

Said big cat ignored their calls and looked at tai lung with a glare "Never."

The snow leopard merely shrugged it off and gave her a sly smirk "we'll see about that."

He saw her get into her battle stance, he followed suit and it wasn't long before both felines clashed once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She watched as her teammates fell to the ground one by one, completely paralyzed. First it was monkey then mantis, followed by viper and crane. They tried to put up a fight but in the end he was too fast for them, she knew she was next but that didn't mean she would go down quietly.

He was 3 meters away and looking down at the motionless body's before him, as if admiring his work. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him and for some reason she felt he knew that too. She was completely on her own with no back up what's so ever.

He looked at her, they made eye contact.

"Now then, with all distractions out of the way I can finally talk to you one on one." Said tai lung.

He took a step towards her, she unconsciously wanted to take one back but instead chose to hold her ground. She knew he was powerful, far more powerful than she could ever be and that somewhat scared her but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. It's like they say, actions speak louder than words and showing the slightest hint of fear would be like yelling it to the world.

"Theirs nothing to talk about." She hissed.

"Oh but their is little sister, their is indeed." He said.

He got closer and closer until he was a mere 3 feet away.

"I'm not nor have I ever been your little sister."

"Really? Because that's not what I remember, I'm hurt." He put a paw over his heart in mock hurt.

"That's in the past, this is the present, what you did was unforgivable and I have nothing to say to you." She tried to control her temper.

"What happened to the little cub that use to follow me everywhere and was in awe at everything I did?"

"She died when you became a traitor." Her breaths started getting shorter and shorter as her anger intensified.

"I don't recall you having a temper this explosive, it really doesn't suit you." He said.

She threw a punch at his face, he caught it with ease.

"Whatever happened to self control master tigress." He smirked.

"I hate you." She stated.

"Your lying, you and I both know your incapable of hate. No matter how hard you try and no matter how much you want too, you can never truly hate me or anyone for that matter." He released her fist.

He got her there, she closed her eyes, sighed and thought for a moment before opening them and looking up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to reconsider my offer."

"My decision is final tai lung." She said.

"Such a shame. We would've made such a great team, just imagine it you and me ruling China together as brother and sister."

He started circling her, she didn't stop him.

"Having everything you've ever only dreamed of, everything you've ever been denied."

He leaned into her ear.

"Everything HE'S ever denied you."

Tigress knew exactly who he was talking about, her paws formed fists as she clenched them tightly.

"Speaking of our 'father' how's he been treating you?" He asked.

She didn't answer, he kept circling her.

"I heard he became cold, distant, and somewhat heartless. I also heard he took in 4 new students who had little to no experience in the beginning and I cant help but wonder what it was like for you. Did he start treating you like a student instead of a daughter? Was he more of a master and less of a father? Did he start setting high standards that you could never quite meet and when you did he only set them higher?"

"S-shut up." She looked down.

"Does he focus more on your mistakes no matter how small and reprimand you for it? Does he ever give you the time of day when it doesn't involve training?"

"Stop it." She spoke with more force.

He stopped, stood in front of her and got in her face. She looked up at him and struggled to keep her composure

"does he even love you?" He whispered harshly.

"I said stop!" She yelled and took a step back, he ignored her and continued.

"I bet if you quit he wouldn't care, he'd simply take in another student as he did before, train them and let them take your place in the team because to him your nothing."

She was speechless, he noticed this but continued.

"Your replaceable." He said with emphasis.

"Th-that's not true." She tried to glare but failed, her ears flattened against her head.

"Admit it. To him your were nothing but a sad little orphan, he only took you in because he saw you as something he could easily manipulate and use for his own benefit." He crossed his arms and waited for her response.

She said nothing.

"Now tell me dear sister why would you want to stay in a place like that? Just how much longer can you tolerate the harsh disappointment and self loathing? 5 years? 10 years? 15? 20?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think and as much as she hated to say it he was starting to sound convincing, just how much more could she take?

"Rethink your decision, join me and your suffering will end. No more high standards, no more harsh words and no more disappointment."

"I...can't..." she looked down.

"You can. The decision is yours tigress, all you have to do is say yes." He persuaded as he grabbed her shoulders, this made her slightly raise her head and look up at him.

She thought for a moment, was she really going to do this and would it really be worth it if she went with him and left everything she ever worked for behind?

"I...yes."

"Yes?" A smile started to form.

He couldn't believe it, he got her!

"Yes, I'll go with you." She nodded and saw his smile grow.

He was right. She couldn't take it anymore, the disappointment was just too much and she was tired, so very tired of being let down, of getting her hopes up only for them to get crushed time and time again. She was done, she was done with the jade palace, she was done with the 5, and she was especially done with shifu.

"Excellent, you've made the right choice."

He released her shoulders and backed off. She watched him quietly as he turned his back to her and walked to the rest of the 5, they would soon be known as the furious 4. She couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt when she looked into vipers wide blue eyes, they trusted her with their lives and here she was betraying them.

Tigress scoffed.

She'd already made her decision and feeling guilty won't help anything. She walked towards them and stood next to her adoptive brother.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked.

"I'm going to free the bird of the nerve strike, he will fly back to the palace with the others and this will serve as a fear factor to scare off anyone who tries to stop us." He explained.

She nodded in understanding and watched as he worked on crane. This was her life now, she was given a choice and in the end picked not what she thought was right but what she felt she needed and what she needed was to be free of shifu.

And free of shifu she would be, even if it meant being a traitor.

* * *

 **(A/N: ok that's it I hope it wasn't too bad. At least I tried ok and that's all that matters, hope ya liked it and until next time )**


End file.
